


Scars To Bear

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Face [17]
Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, Supernatural/RPS/Dark Angel/10 Inch Hero Crossover, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Crossover, Moresomes, Other, POV Dean, Post-Apocalypse, Psychic Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  “You bit me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars To Bear

 

  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Dean demanded as Jensen pushed him down the hallway away from the cafeteria.  He didn’t have a lot of time between meetings today and he was starving.  Jensen’s face was a blank mask though and Dean knew the determined set of his shoulders. 

Dean hadn’t been around a lot lately and there was something in his lover’s eyes that made him think that Jensen was about to lay into him for it.  He couldn’t help that though.  Since their victory over the psychics at the farm, the Face had been working almost non-stop to make sure there wasn’t going to be any form of retaliation against them.  Scouts were going out as soon as they could get resupplied to make sure that they knew the enemy’s movements.  Jensen and Logan were neck deep in setting up a farming community and Alec and Priestly had their hands full getting supplies sent in from the outer havens so the new location had a healthy start.  They were also allocating some of the food stuffs they’d managed to get from the farm to the havens that needed it.  Kane was working with the new ‘scapes and the recruits that had been sent in from the havens and bases who wanted to be in the thick of the fighting.  So Dean was the one out with the scouts, moving as quickly as he could to get the information they needed and get home.  Only getting home had turned into a seemingly never ending routine of getting in, getting regrouped, and heading back out again the next day.

He was tired and hungry, and the last thing he wanted was to get bitched out by Jensen who damn well knew why Dean was doing what he was doing. “Jensen,” he turned to demand an answer but Jensen pushed him again, forcing Dean to turn around and catch himself or fall on his ass.  If it was anyone else – Alec and Priestly included – he’d probably have their ass for it, but Dean could admit in the comfort of his own head that he let Jensen get away with a hell of a lot more than he did anyone else.

It was probably why Jensen was the one giving him the lecture about leaving them and taking on the responsibility of protector again.  He wasn’t trying to keep them out, wasn’t trying to win the war all by himself, but he was the only one that was able to get away from the base right now and they had to understand that.  He knew he’d given them reason to doubt him before, but he was past that now.  No matter how much he hated to admit his feelings, no matter how much admitting it made him worry about losing it, he loved Jensen.  He loved Alec and Priestly too even if he hadn’t said it in so many words to them.  They knew and Dean wasn’t running damn it.

They were at the end of the hallway though and Jensen pushed him against the door, opening it before Dean could react.  When the door opened he nearly fell again but Jensen grabbed his arm, righting his balance by pushing him up against the wall as he slammed the door shut behind them.

“What the hell are you doing?” Dean tried to ask again, but then Jensen was sinking to his knees and his hands were opening Dean’s pants with swift, sure movements and Dean couldn’t help but moan as Jensen purposely rubbed against his cock as he slid the zipper down.

“Blowing you if you’d just shut the hell up.”

“Fuck,” Dean had nothing else to say because there was nothing prettier than Jensen on his knees, looking up with those fucking eyes that ripped into Dean’s heart every damn time.  Jensen’s hands didn’t stop moving though and Dean felt his pants pushed down over his hips and down his thighs until they were pooling around his feet.  Jensen didn’t tease this time, just licked around the head of Dean’s cock once before he was swallowing down his length.

Dean’s head fell back against the wall, his fists clenched to keep from grabbing the back of Jensen’s head and fucking down his throat.  He wanted to and normally he’d be damned if Jensen wouldn’t let him, wouldn’t get off on it too, but there was something in his lover’s actions that made Dean think today was different.  It didn’t happen often, Jensen’s need to take control and do what he pleased instead of being content to please his lovers.  Jensen was a demanding lover, he knew how to take care of himself and made sure his lovers did too, but sometimes Jensen needed more than that. 

Dean was absolutely fine with that.  It never went too far, generally hand jobs or blow jobs where Jensen was the aggressor and no, Dean was not allowed to set the pace or try to get Jensen to move the way he wanted.  Only once had it gone farther than that, only once had Jensen demanded to be allowed into Dean’s body, and Dean had given in immediately, giving Jensen the only part of himself he’d never given before. 

He never regretted it, never had a second thought about letting Jensen be the one to pop his last cherry. Though he’d never said it, if Jensen needed that again Dean wouldn’t fight him on it.  Jensen was an attentive lover no matter what role he took on and Dean would be lying if he said he hadn’t watched Jensen fucking Alec or Priestly and gotten turned on by the thought of Jensen claiming him like that again.

He looked down at Jensen then and found his lover staring back at him.  “Jens,” he whispered, unable to stop himself at the look of longing on the other man’s face.  “Anything you want baby.”

He didn’t think he really needed to say it.  Jensen knew he could have whatever he wanted when it came to Dean but then Jensen was pulling off his cock and standing up to crash their lips together.  Dean felt Jensen’s feet on the edge of his pant leg and realized his lover was helping him step out of his pants.  He let himself be pulled away from the wall after that as Jensen began stripping off his other layers.

Dean held on, enjoying the way Jensen was determined to map out his mouth and took advantage of his lover’s preoccupation.  He let his hands slide up under Jensen’s shirt and felt the strong muscles of his back.  Jesus, it’d been too long since he’d been allowed to spend quality time with his lovers.  He’d been too exhausted once he got back to their room at night between outings and his lovers understood the strain of what he was doing.  He missed being able to take his time with them, being able to feel the slow steady glide of skin on skin.

“On the bed Dean,” Jensen said softly as he nipped at Dean’s jaw. 

He didn’t have time for slow today though and Jensen seemed to know it as he pushed Dean back down on the bed.  Jensen stripped out of his own clothes with military efficiency and Dean enjoyed the show; the sure way Jensen’s hands moved and the way his pale skin moved under the harsh base lights. Jensen was crawling up the bed though and all thought was pretty much gone as soon as he straddled Dean’s hips, reaching down to take Dean’s cock in his hand as he guided it into his body. 

“Fuck, baby, you planned this?” he ground out in his surprise.  Jensen was slick and open for him, just waiting for Dean to thrust inside him.  Dean grabbed Jensen’s hips before he could answer though and they were starting a rhythm that they were damn good with. 

Jensen was leaning forward with his hands braced on Dean’s chest for leverage, his hips moving with Dean’s in a way that left just the tip of Dean’s cock inside him before he slammed down hard, forcing Dean deeper in.  Dean tightened his grip on Jensen’s hips, leaving little bruises over his skin as he thrust up into Jensen.

They were both breathing hard, working towards their release, when Dean reached between them and took Jensen’s cock in his hand.  He moved up and down his length in time with their thrusts and it only took a few strong strokes until Jensen was coming over Dean’s fist.  As his body tightened around Dean’s cock, he flipped Jensen over onto his back, then pressed in and fucked into his body.  Jensen’s fingers dug furrows into his back as he bit hard at Dean’s neck.

“Fuck!” Dean screamed out in surprise, coming without warning from the violence of Jensen’s bite.

His body shivered with the aftermath of his orgasm and Jensen was there, kissing his abused skin, then licking his way into Dean’s mouth.  “Jesus baby,” Dean finally whispered as he pulled out, dropping onto the bed beside his lover. 

Jensen let out a deep breath as he turned, settling into the crook of Dean’s body.  “Better rest while you can.”

“Why’s that?”

“Alec and Priestly are going to bring your lunch to the room.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.  Pretty sure you’re gonna have to work for it first.”

Dean looked down at Jensen’s smirk and shook his head before dropping it back on the pillow.  “You planned all of this?”

“We weren’t sure how long you’d be around this time.  They might keep you up all night with planning, but no one would deny you a few minutes for lunch.  We decided to take advantage.”

“I do have a meeting to go to, you know?”

“With Kane?  Yeah, no.  You don’t.  I was pretty sure asking you to plan for romper time wouldn’t work so I convinced Kane to schedule you for me.”

“That’s wrong.  You know that, right?  That you’re using your friends to help you schedule sex?”

“Shut up.  It worked.  Now rest before Alec and Priestly get here.”

Dean laughed, letting his eyes slide shut.  “You bit me.”

“Huhhhh, yeah.”  Jensen was already half asleep and Dean let it go. 

After all, they all had their own scars to bear.  Jensen’s bite mark on his neck?  That mark – the connection between them - he chose to bear with pride.

 

 


End file.
